1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an improved data processing system and, in particular, to multiple language program development. Still more particularly, the present invention provides a method, apparatus, and computer program for automatically performing test builds of natural language translated files for a software product.
2. Description of Related Art
In a typical software development environment, software products are created in one particular language. At a later time, these software programs may be adapted to operate in a market or country other than the one for which it was originally designed. In order to “localize” the software product, translators are used to translate the software products and adapt the software to ensure the most current use of technical terminology and local norms and idioms.
Natural language translation of software products is difficult, as it is compounded by a number of factors. The setting of an application lies in the interfaces that communicate with the user. As the text that is to be translated is disassociated from the interface and moved into resource files, a translator may have little experience with the program content and the actual interfaces from which the context is derived. As a result, certain key elements in the resource files, when incorrectly translated, can cause product build breaks.
Because translators are not normally software developers and typically do not work in a software development environment, translators do not always have the tools or skills available to ensure that the files they are translating will not break product builds when the translated files are incorporated into the build. Build breaks, when they occur, negatively impact software product release schedules, as well as increase the cost of development of the product.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a mechanism for automatically performing test builds of translated files for software products in multiple natural language application development.